ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evolved To'kustar/Archive 1
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 08:36, May 12, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. You here too? Hey,you're the one in the canon wiki right?And please categorize your pages. Sweet Victory! 04:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well,i do the same thing like you before.Here,you can make your own category. Sweet Victory! 05:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yyuu Hey,how's your problem with Yyuu in canon wiki? Sweet Victory! 05:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait,Blaziken now an admin? And yes,Yyuu is the bad guy. Sweet Victory! 05:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool! And bye now,i have something to do. Sweet Victory! 05:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) All Done All done! You know, instead of Ult. Wildmutt, maybe you could make a fanart Ultimate Waybig for your icon. (But make sure it fits the dimensions so it isn't distorted. This may take multiple tries.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Request Tomorrow I am going to do new episodes. Do you want to do a cross over with your series and my series? Like you could clone your Omnitrix and give it to Stan? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Fluffball Okay Thank you! I was going to do mine on paint too! lol. Do you like Revenge of Rahk? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE: Request I was wondering if YOU would be in it with the Megamatirx. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE RE RE: Fuzzball I couldn't get my pic. of Fuzzball to work... look at his page. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Actully look at the uploaded pictures. Take it if you want. Night This might help you. Thomas Hozempa 15:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Like My Fourarms? Well do you? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE RE: Do you like my Fourarms? Thanks. Did you see my Fuzzball pic.? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 03:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Template Hello,in your templates,i see you just add 1st Appearances.In fact,you should add Species,home world,etc.See this page for an example. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 12:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stan 14 Do you want to be a evolved to'kustar? New Episode HERE! It's the End The world is supposed to end today. Whoo. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 13:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Borrowing Stormfront Sure. I don't mind. This just shows that people like my ideas! Thomas Hozempa 15:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy Sure. I'm getting more requests for Paperboy than LMN, even though I think LMN's a bit cooler. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stormfront You should make an episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX where he unlocks Stormfront as a new alien! P.S. Did you know Stormfront is a Thundorian from Stormoria? Thomas Hozempa 01:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Category You know,in your episodes you put "Season arc" instead of "Story arc" I repair it for you. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 11:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) (Unknown subject) Open this page,press enter to submit your message,if you getting disconnected,just refresh the page.... Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 08:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S: That's a chat page. Finn 10 Did you notice my new series, Finn 10? I've already set up the characters, what it's about, his first 10 aliens, and the First Episode! Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 01:01, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Could Stan be in your series? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S Do you like my signeture? Ultimate FuzzBall Can I make a picture of him and use him? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Ult. Fuzzball Can I use him then? And may I draw him on the COMPUTER??!? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 22:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Ult. Fuzzball Okay. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 22:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Contest I think you already told me. I archived my talk page, so your first one may be in the third archive. Still, I am going to check it out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Crossover Just add Stan(Duh),All his aliens,Rehk, and Kael in it. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 19:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Future Echo Echo and Future Ultimate Echo Echo Here they are! Your Welcome! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 23:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Future Echo Echo and Future Ult. Echo Echo I use paint to make them! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 00:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Don't Leave Well... I might stay if Ancy gets kicked off. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 12:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE RE Don't Leave I would care about that dead rose! It would've been the biggest rose ever! But yea... I really only have a online life. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 12:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Voters list Hey,you just list your name in my Voters section,it's suppose to be like this: Voters Add your name after your votes! * (add your name here) (Voted for "Yes" or "No") or... Voters Add your name after your votes! * (Add signatures here) (Voted for "Yes" or "No") P.S: Read my blog for more info. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories Maybe a couple of pages I do spam a bit, but most of the time they're relevant. I'm sorry either way, though. Solo28 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Finn 10 Did you check out Finn 10 yet? Oh, sorry. I forgot. There was a lot going on at my house, so it must've slipped my mind. Yay! ->Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 03:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) About the new aliens.... ....I already know it and create his page.Check that out.His name was Fasttrack,YAY!!! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Categories Hey,why do you make duplicate categories: "Aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX" and "Megatrix aliens"??? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Wiki I was asked to tell you about this wiki, so here I is! ^^ Please Join: alienx.wikia.com I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 23:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Re:Eatle I added something to Bigfoot. DeviantART Charbel take all of that image from DeviantART. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 10:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fusion I make a fusion of Hopefull and Waterflush (Sem 2.10 alien) -------> Also,can I use Hopefull? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! (He will appear in my new series or QFB) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :D! This site is much better than Ben10toys.net,right? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey,this how do you make your signature: 1.In your Preferences,there's a "Signature" section,change it. 2. Put the linking code "[[]]" in this case,put "User:Evolved To'kustar|Grey Matter will squash you like a bug!" between the "[[]]" 3. Check the "Custom signature box" 4.Save your changes. 5.Try your signatures in your userpage. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 05:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey dude, what's up? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Hi Did you read the Season one finale of Stan 14? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE RE RE Hi Don't worry. There won't be a big break consitering the fact that my school is out. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S How old are you? RE RE RE RE RE Hi Yeah. It ended today. And my teacher gave me a bear hug! And he was crying! :P DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 02:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Re:Aliens I told him not to ask permission to borrow my aliens cause i was getting tired of always having to reply to his messages.There's always light at the end of a tunnel just make sure it's not a train Quiestion Am I allowed to use Charble's Aliens? Or not? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Quiestion Thank you for clearing that up! 90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 23:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Sig. I know. 90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 00:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S I'm on your wiki RE: Cannonbolt11 Thanks for letting me know, but Brian already blocked him. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover REally? But,how a talk show have a crossover with an action series? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 08:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) El Diablo Hologram I made this. Tell me if you like it! 90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 12:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE El Diablo Hologram Look at the newest picture! 90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 12:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Question and Dares First I need to know who I ask question is. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 11:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Well,fighting with someone. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 06:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) yes Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 08:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Who I ask question to? Ben? You? I didn't understand. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 09:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) 1. What do you feel aftter getting the MEGAMATRIX? 2. What's your favorite aliens in there? 3. Is there any secret about Fuzzball? 4. Is the enhanced form features have similarity with Ultimate Form? How Brian got that? it's a secret WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Story plot and format IN OUR CROSSOVER HEY,I WANT TO CHANGE THE STORY PLOT FROM A TALK SHOW TYPE LIKE THAT TO AN ADVENTURE.CAN I? ALSO,I WANT TO WRITE IT IN DIALOGUE FORMAT: Brian-Hey Ben-what? Brian-Knife! In that case,we write in your part,my part,your part,and so on. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,but can we change the plot adventure type series? And why is it a popcorn? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) And do you agree we write it like this: ETBen-ET part Brian-BRIAN PART ETBen-DONT WRITE IN CAPS! ET part QFBen-Brian part again Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh,okay.So,we write your part,my part,so on,right? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay.....But please add new messages in the bottom,okay? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 05:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey,chat with me here http://xat.com/JHEP Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) can you change it? Because: 1. I have all aliens in universe 2. I know who Ben is 3. Ancy too 4. I have an ultimate form. And more Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 10:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry,but can you change it? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 10:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 11:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,I make it non canon. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 11:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ult.Hopefull Sure, remember the four spikes, okay? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 11:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chaz and Review Sure, I'll review your series. All review slots are filled for this issue. As for the Chaz ad, I'll do that, but modify it so it will say that you put it up for adoption. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Lego Hopefull I made lego Hopefull. El Diablo didn't work out though I may make him in the future: If you want changes or more aliens, tell me them.   i like apples 06:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Logging in on an Ipod Can you tell me how to log in to this site on an iPod? I use the full site skin.   i like apples 10:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Tell you what. I'll make the section for you, and you add your aliens in the list like this: Alien 1 - Alien 2, and so on. Got it? If you still don't get it, I'll add it myself. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you help me make a Video Game for Stan 14? I'm confused how to do it... Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 12:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Help Thanks! But now I am puking uncontrollably so, yeah.... Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 12:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE RE Help The Joke. Have any good ideas for the Xbox360 bonus alien? I want TPCG to be in all of them... Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 12:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to even put the RE's Help I can't use Ultimate Hopefull. He doesn't have the three things I need him to have if he were to be in the game. #Powers #Weaknesses #Apearence But can I use Hopefull? Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 13:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) VIDEO GAME!!! My Video Game is coming out today! And P.S I am not allowed on Chat... Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 13:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude would you like to try out Best Beast Contest- B.B.C.? Across the Second Dimension This is the plot: Phineas and Ferb, accidentally help Dr. Doof to make a portal to the second dimension, Perry, knowing this, reveling his secret identity as a secret agent. After that, they (I still don't know) accidentally enter the second dimenson and meet their alternate self. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 08:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I look at PF wiki, here is the REAL plot: When Phineas, Ferb, and Perry follow Dr. Doofenshmirtz through his "Otherdimensionator", they find themselves in an alternate universe where a second, truly evil Dr. Doof rules over his Tristate Area with an army of iron-fisted robots. To save his friends from certain doom, Perry makes the ultimate sacrifice by revealing his secret identity as Agent P. Phineas and Ferb escape, meet their 2nd dimension selves, and begin their own mission to rescue Perry. So begins an epic battle as our heroes try to save their home from the clutches of Evil Dr. Doof... and his sidekick Platyborg! Will Evil Doof succeed and achieve dual world domination? Will Candace finally bust her brothers? Find out in this action-packed, epic adventure - so huge that it crosses over time and space. It's not released yet. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 08:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Series I'm not sure what you mean. In the Community Corner? On the Main Page? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 14:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Your series Hi, I saw your message at Roads talk page, I add it for you. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) BTUAM I see what you mean now. Brian already added it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE 1# Fan and Frog-O 1. YAY! 2. Yeah sure. I am going to give him an upgrade later in the series. Hi joe I just ate your spiderdonkey soup that was in the pinnata that was in the Porta Potty. RAWR! Meep! GIR UNHAND THAT TACO! Nothing shall destroy my army of mutated llamas! MWHAHAHA! Hairball! Choclate Chip Cookie flavored Pizza! 15:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Slow Day Nothing is really happening on this wiki anymore. Sad. So WAZZUP? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 01:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Slow Day Nuntin much. 'Bout you? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 01:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) GIR Do you like him? I am actully obsessed with him. GIR! WAFFLES! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 02:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE RE GIR WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!? EVERYONE KNOWS GIR! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 02:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Too many RE's GIR DOG THING?!?!? I AM GIR! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 02:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sneak Peek I want to see TriWuzzo. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 10:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE DANN Can I see Unkown Alien? Oh can I also haz a ribbon? They is shiney. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 12:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC)